


Impressions

by BrookeWritesSometimes



Category: Persona 2
Genre: AU where they’re allowed to be happy, Ending isn’t the greatest, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Probably ooc💀, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/pseuds/BrookeWritesSometimes
Summary: Tatsuya often gets so focused on his work that he doesn’t notice anything going on around him.This is one of those times.—In which Tatsuya does his motorcycle  impressions without realizing
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Aah hi so this fic was based on some art I found on Tumblr. It’s really cute and they have some other amazing Tatsujun stuff so you should really follow them. Their Tumblr blogs are @tinsil and @tinyantennas !!
> 
> Also apologies if this is out of character, I haven’t finished Innocent Sin yet and I’m basically going off of Jun’s wiki page for his personality.

For some reason I couldn’t link it in the notes, so [here’s](https://tinsil.tumblr.com/post/174711597565/doing-imitations-without-realizing-seems-like) the art I was referring to.

  
——————

_Scritch._

_Scritch._

_Scribble._

The quiet sounds of Tatsuya’s pencil quickly working its way through the piles of homework to his side had practically engrained itself into Jun’s mind, not that he minded in the slightest. It was almost calming in a way, not dissimilar to hearing the light pitter patter of rain on a warm summer evening. 

His eyes scanned the page of the book he was reading, intentionally skipping past a few paragraphs. It’s not that the book was _bad_ per se, but it wasn’t his type of literature. He considered the obvious solution to the problem- they were in a _library,_ after all- but decided to put up with the subpar book for the time being. He didn’t want to leave Tatsuya alone, for his own sake or the other boy’s he was unsure of.

_Scritch_.

_Scribble._

_Scritch._

Jun looked up from his book momentarily out of curiosity, only to be met with an incredibly concentrated Tatsuya. He could only hope that it was determination causing it and not frustration, though it very well may have been either one. Sometimes it was hard to tell with him; occasionally getting so focused on a task that all of his facial expressions blended together into a deadpan stare. Most people found this to be weird or at the very least a negative thing, but not Jun. He himself saw it as endearing, though he knew that it was most likely because of who was doing it and not the action itself.

_Scritch._

_Scribble._

_Scritch. Scritch. Scritch. Scritchscritchscritch._

The sounds of Tatsuya’s writing increased in both volume and speed, which made Jun wonder what exactly was happening. Perhaps he’d gotten stuck on whatever question he was working on, or maybe he’d just reached such a high level of focus that he didn’t realize how loud he was being. Either way, it was enough to make Jun set his book aside entirely, not that it was much of a loss to begin with.

_Scritch._

_Scribble._

_Scritch._

_Scratch._

_“..Vroom.”_

Jun, having gotten used to the complete silence in the library outside of the soft scribbles and scratches of Tatsuya’s pencil, almost did a double take as he heard something else entirely. The sound itself was extremely similar to that of a motorcycle engine, and that alone was enough for Jun to know exactly where (or, more accurately, who) it had come from.

“ _Vroom,”_ Tatsuya made another sound, so realistic and uncanny that it would be hard for anyone else to believe it wasn't coming from an actual motorcycle. Sometimes, Jun wondered how exactly his impressions were so scarily accurate— maybe he should ask for advice on how to do them sometime. 

Jun opened his mouth to say .. _something.._ about what was going on, but the words died in his throat as Tatsuya’s impressions only grew louder. Thankfully they still didn’t seem to be loud enough to draw the attention of any of the other students in the library, though it was likely to get to that point if he didn’t stop it soon. 

He let out a slight chuckle at- well, the whole situation, really- which was thankfully quiet enough to be muffled by the motorcycle noises coming from the boy next to him. It was just so.. strange, even for Tatsuya. It almost definitely wasn’t on purpose, either— It was incredibly unlikely that Tatsuya would purposely draw attention to himself in a public space with people he didn’t know very well around. It _had_ to be completely unintentional, and that only made the situation funnier. Jun laughed again, unintentionally louder this time, which caused Tatsuya to stir. 

“Hm? What’s-” Tatsuya suddenly piped up, seemingly an entirely different person from a few moments prior. Jun felt bad for breaking him away from his focus, although it was probably a good thing. There were over a dozen other students studying, some mere tables away from them, and hearing motorcycle noises out of seemingly nowhere would definitely draw unwanted attention to the two of them.

Tatsuya quickly pulled his eyes away from the paper he’d been writing on, and Jun’s eyes met a familiarly calming shade of brown.

..Which _would_ have been romantic, if the look of realization and embarrassment that quickly filled Tatsuya’s eyes weren’t visible from the other side of the library.

Just how quickly his face went from pale to scarlet red was incredible— not that Jun even had much of a chance to see it before he buried his face into the table out of embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s alright,” he reassured with a slight laugh, “I’m the only one who heard anything.” He moved his hand up to Tatsuya’s hair, and slowly ran a few fingers through it. Being honest with himself, it was more so an excuse to play with Tatsuya’s hair than it was an attempt to make him feel better. He wouldn’t necessarily describe it as soft or anything of the sort, but it was uniquely _Tatsuya_ in a way that was difficult to put into words.

“Mmgh..” he groaned back, slightly muffled by the table he was still laying face down on. 

“Do you need a break, Tacchi? You seemed pretty frustrated earlier.” Once again, the only response he received was muffled by the table and therefore unintelligible.

“I’ll, uh, take that as a yes?” He asked with uncertainty.

“Nghm..”


End file.
